The Love of an Angel
by poisonesse
Summary: The impossible happens, and a Weeping Angel manages to fall in love with a human, spending her days watching him from afar. But one day, he gets too close, and the worst happens. Just a short little one-shot, based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Please R and R.


**A/N: If you ignore everything in this story that contradicts what we know from Doctor Who, then you might actually enjoy it. So please do- after all, it's really quite illogical to apply logic to a DW fanfiction. This was made after seeing someone on Tumblr ask for it, so I don't know if it's already been done, or what. All I know is that it was pretty fun to write, and it's just going to be a one-shot. Enjoy. **

The Angel watched him from afar. The man, the handsome man with the charming smile and the warm eyes. She liked to watch him, did the Angel. It was lucky for her that she was placed just so, with her eyes constantly on his window, but far away enough that he never so much as glanced her way. And that was good. She wouldn't like to send him back in time- the man was good, and every time she saw him, the Angel could swear her heart of stone almost came back to life. Almost.

It was something akin to love, what she felt for him. But it couldn't be that. It just couldn't.

Days turned into weeks, weeks spent constantly watching his window, always hoping to catch a glimpse of him. More than often, it wasn't just a glimpse that she got. The handsome man with the charming smile and the warm eyes liked to stare out of his window of a night, gazing above him at the dark, starry sky. He sometimes look thoughtful, sometimes dreamy, often hopeful. Like he was wishing for something great to come crashing out of the sky and whisk him away from his dull, dull human life.

The Angel wished that she could be the one to do that for him. But how could she do that? She couldn't even move, couldn't even look at him without ruining his life. The thought of doing so made her want to weep, to live up to her namesake as a Weeping Angel, but she couldn't even shift her position enough to do that. She was frozen here, arms outstretched in the direction of him, until someone looked at her and then looked away again.

Weeks turned into months, and the Angel grew only more lonely with each one that passed. A woman had started to visit the man now- an attractive woman, with real human flesh and a smile that was as pretty as his was. The Angel grew bitter at the thought of them together, bitter and envious. Here she was, a frozen creature made of stone, born with only the purpose of destroying people's lives, sending them back in time. She had been foolish to think that she'd had any sort of happiness in her at watching the man, any sort of _love_. Love, happiness, joy- they were all emotions that she was devoid of. And she would remain devoid of them forever.

Months turned into a year, and the woman had stopped visiting. Was it wrong of the Angel to feel some twisted sense of pleasure at this? The man stared out of his window more frequently now, and the wistful expression was almost constantly on his face.

Oh, how the Angel wished to know him- know him _fully_, without having to worry about harming him. She wished that he could just see her. But also, she didn't. Of course she didn't. She did, and she didn't- what a strange creature she was.

Unfortunately, two days later, her foolish wish was granted. The man wandered, wandered too far out into the woods by his home; the woods that she watched him from, the woods she always hoped he would never venture into. She hoped beyond all hope that he would not stumble upon her, but, naturally, he did. He barely noticed her at first, but when he did, he could not take his eyes off her. This would have pleased her, had she been human. As it were, she was not, and his fixation on her was sure to end in suffering for him. If only she could warn him- tell him not to look away, to keep his eyes on her at all costs until another solution to the situation could be found. But alas, she couldn't, and there was no stopping him from staring openly at her until the urge to blink became to strong.

His eyes closed for just one second. And the natural impulse came over her; she struck. Her non-existent heart screamed at her as she did it, and in that moment, she loathed herself more than ever. Because it killed her to see his eyes widen in fear at the sight of her, for him to realise that it was too late to run; she was already touching him. At the touch of this monster, he was doomed.

The moment before he disappeared, he let out a cry. It was a name, a woman's name. _Clarissa. _Clarissa- she was probably the pretty woman who had been visiting so many months ago. Clarissa would never do this to him. Clarissa wouldn't ruin his life- quite the opposite.

From that day on, the Angel was once again frozen in a position of outstretched arms. Except, this time, something was different- this time, there was also an expression of anguish etched into her features, an expression that would most likely never leave her face. Because she had sent away the only human she would ever love. Yes, love- love was surely what she had felt for the man whose name she had never found out.

She never wanted to come across another living soul again, and luckily for her, she didn't. She remained in that position for the rest of eternity, never moving, never changing, never feeling anything other than despair.

The Weeping Angel lived up to her namesake. Even though she did not move on the outside, on the inside, she wept. She wept, and she wept, and she wept.

And she never did anything else.


End file.
